gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs
's dog, Chop, seen in the second trailer for GTA V.]] 'Dogs '''are domesticated animals that are featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V. They are also mentioned and heard in other titles in the Grand Theft Auto series. 3D Universe Dogs are never featured in any of the 3D Universe video games, but they are mentioned several times by in-game characters. A dog by the name of Hugo is mentioned on Chatterbox FM in GTA III. The dog is owned by Jane and Sam. HD Universe Dogs have been rumored to appear in GTA IV. The sound of dogs barking is a scripted ambience noise in GTA IV, but they can never be seen. Dogs are only mentioned by in-game characters, like Hossan, who has said that he will get a dog, and Alex Chilton saying she owns a chihuahua named Valentino. Kat Williams jokes that he's never see a dog or cat before in Liberty City. In GTA V, dogs are now physically seen in-game. There are a total of 15 different breeds of dogs encountered, ranging from Rottweilers to Golden Retrievers. Dogs are usually seen being along with their owner. Other times, dogs tend to spawn next to a house, while their owner sits nearby watching. All dogs are known to attack the player if they are physically provoked. Sometimes, dogs may attack the player unprovoked, for no reason at all. One of the two named dogs in Grand Theft Auto V is Chop, a Rottweiler owned by Lamar Davis. Franklin can engage in several activities with Chop, including walking him and playing fetch with a ball. The second is named Dexie, and owned by Kerry McIntosh. This dog is involved with the mission to retrieve a souvenir from her, in which Trevor chases the dog after it escapes, and steals its collar. When switching into Franklin after he obtains his Vinewood Hills safehouse, he may be found playing in a nearby field with a Rottweiler that looks exactly like Chop, but isn't (Chop's icon can still be seen back at Franklin's house). This may be a glitch, as once the player gains control of Franklin he cannot interact further with the dog, who proceeds to leave the vicinity. In the mission Risk Assessment, Franklin comes across a barking dog in Vinewood Hills, and seems to understand its barking to a strangely specific degree. Franklin follows the dog along a dirt path to where Dom Beasley is found hanging by the lines of his parachute in a tree, appearing to have gotten stuck there from a previous jump. Franklin's intepretation of the dog's barking had indicated that Dom would be in the tree. After Franklin helps Dom get himself loose, the dog disappears without an explanation, but then appears in the mission Uncalculated Risk, where under similar circumstances, Franklin finds the dog barking, this time near the Land Act Dam. The dog leads him to the edge of the dam, where Dom can be found preparing to jump off of the dam without a parachute. Dom then jumps off of the edge of the dam and dies on impact with the ground, and the dog disappears once again. Strangely, no explanation is given for the dog or its abilities, leading players to form their own conclusions about its nature. The dog's fate remains ambiguous for the rest of the game. The dog may have been a reference to the movie A Boy and His Dog, as well as to the famous TV and film character Lassie who was similarly able to get people to understand her barking. This particular dog, however, has a clear disdain for humans and for Dom Beasley in particular, and makes no bones about it. The Ballas also own dogs. These dogs will attack the player if the Ballas have been provoked to attack. The dogs will also attack any nearby cops if they engage the Ballas. Known Owners *Jane *Sam *Alex Chilton *Lamar Davis *De Santa family (formerly) *Francis "Lil Frankie" Ferguson *Kerry McIntosh *Jenny Mitchell *Rosby Wilkins Trivia * Dogs were to appear in GTA San Andreas but were cut. This can be seen in the game's files. * In GTA IV, people sometimes say "I thought dogs were banned in this city!" if the player does something aggressive. * In GTA V, if the player is to attack the owner of a dog, the dog will come to the aid of the owner by attacking the player. * The labrador which features in some of Dom Beasley's missions bears similarities to the title character in the classic Australian TV series Skippy the Bush Kangaroo as humans are able to understand the animal, more so to get help for someone in apparent distress. Gallery 250px-DogandOwners-GTAV.jpg|A dog seen in the first trailer with two people, presumably its owners. Chop.png|Chop jumping across the front of an Emperor in GTA V. blacksedan.png|Chop running next to a Felon in GTA V. Chop_Gameplay-GTAV.png|Chop seen trailing behind Franklin. 400px-Chophumping.jpg|Chop having attempted intercourse with another dog in the mission Chop. Dexie-GTAV.jpg|Dexie, Kerry McIntosh's dog. Category:Animals Category:Features in GTA V